


Cold Night Cuddles

by Nakona



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakona/pseuds/Nakona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal's incessant snoring leads you to the room of one of your childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night Cuddles

 

* * *

 

    You sighed loudly as Pascal snored noisily in your right ear, and a shiver racked your body as it struggled to retain heat in the cold night air of Velanik.  You glanced over at the bed on the other side of you that was occupied by Cheria, who was in a deep sleep and lightly snoring herself.  Sophie, who was to be on the other side of Cheria, had gotten fed up earlier and had gone downstairs to find something to do.

    With another defeated sigh, you rolled out of bed and rubbed your bare arms as you exited the room.  With Pascal’s snoring, there was no way you were going to be getting any sleep.

    As you started to walk downstairs, you heard Sophie and Malik’s quiet voices, and you stopped at the top of the stairs.  It wasn’t often that Malik opened up to the group about anything, and their discussion sounded deep.  You didn’t want to interrupt them, so you retraced your steps and stood in the middle of the hallway.  You didn’t want to go back to the girls’ room, but the only other place you could go was the boys’ room, where Hubert and Asbel were.

    You didn’t have a problem with either of them.  They had been your best friends, along with Cheria, while growing up, but after reuniting with them seven years later, it had been awkward.  While Cheria had stayed in Lhant, you, Asbel, and Hubert had all left to different places.  Hubert had been adopted by a man from Strahta, and Asbel had enlisted in the Knight Training Academy in Barona, you later found out.  You had also been shipped to Barona, but as a house servant for the royal family.  You had been a servant for the Lhant family since you were five years old, after your parents’ deaths, but after the incident with Sophie, Aston had seen it fit to send you away from Asbel for your own protection.

    Everybody had turned into a different person, and you still weren’t sure how to approach them.

    Hesitantly, you raised your hand and quietly knocked a few times on the door.  You weren’t able to hear any movement inside the room over the loud buzzing of the inn’s heater, and after half a minute of no answer, you were about to turn away until the door slowly creaked open.

    “Something wrong?” Hubert asked you.

    “Well…”  You nervously stared at the floor and shivered.  “I can’t sleep because Pascal is snoring.  I was going to go downstairs, but Malik and Sophie are talking.  I didn’t want to interrupt them.”

    “... What do you want me to do about it?”

    His words, even though you knew he hadn’t meant for them to be spiteful, stung a little.  Hubert had always been one of the most thoughtful, generous people you knew when you were a child.  His dramatic change in demeanor was hard for you to handle at times.

    “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have bothered you.  I’ll go back to my room.”

    “No,” Hubert said once you started to turn away.  He opened the door a little wider.  “You can come in if that’s what you’re hinting at.”

    You hesitated for a moment before silently walking into the room.  You immediately took notice of Asbel sprawled haphazardly across his bed, with drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth and the bare skin of his stomach exposed to the frigid air.  Hubert said nothing to you as he moved the book he had been reading and relaxed into his bed.  Awkwardly, you shuffled over to the nearest chair that lined the wall and sat down.  You gave another visible shiver, which Hubert didn’t fail to notice.

    “You should wear more clothes,” he stated.

    You frowned and hugged yourself tighter.  “I wasn’t expecting to come to Fendel…”

    “You should always be prepared for anything, especially with the current state of relationships between the three countries.”

    Growing up, you had never had a problem snapping back at Asbel whenever he picked on you, but for whatever reason, you could never bring yourself to do the same toward Hubert.  He had always been one of your favorite people, and you had never able to make yourself be mean to him.

    You shivered again then whimpered quietly.  You weren’t expecting it to be so awkward, and you contemplated going back to the girls’ room and dealing with Pascal’s snoring for the rest of the night.

    “... Come here.”

    Your eyes widened, and you stared at Hubert, who had taken off his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to his bed.  You blinked, unsure of what you had just heard.

    “What?” you asked quietly.

    “I said come here.  You’ll be nothing but a burden on the group if you catch a cold.”

    Hesitantly, you stood up and meandered over to Hubert.  He moved to one side of the bed and cast a glance at you.  A blush erupted on your cheeks as you stared awkwardly at him.

    “You…  You want me to lay in bed with you?” you squeaked.

    Hubert looked away uneasily.  “Don’t say it like that.”

    Nervous, you swallowed and curled into bed next to him.  You immediately felt the welcoming warmth of his body, and your limbs started to turn into jelly.  Feeling a tad more relaxed, you wiggled over and pressed your body against his.  Hubert froze but said nothing, and then you felt his arm move away from in between your bodies and reach around you to press you against him even more.  With a content sigh, you turned your body and laid your arm across his stomach, and you pressed your face against his chest.

    “I missed you so much, Hubert,” you murmured.

    He said nothing, but you felt his arm squeeze your small frame ever so tighter.


End file.
